


Тот, что обращается в прах

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Drama, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), Illustrated, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: О том, как Дауд получил Метку и к какому именно величию она его привела.





	Тот, что обращается в прах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для fandom Bethesda.  
> Бета - умер на баррикаде.
> 
> Предупреждения: высокий хаос, канонная смерть основных персонажей, рейтинг за кровь и прочие неаппетитные подробности.
> 
> Примечание: в названии использован перевод строчки из песни [Nicht von dieser Welt - Oomph!](https://music.yandex.kz/album/2883113/track/24658551).

На свалке китовых отбросов пахло соответствующе: гниющим мясом и застоявшейся, прогорклой ворванью. Гигантские, вечно движущиеся облака мух гудели над полуразложившимися тушами — спрос на китовое мясо, в отличие от ворвани, был невысок, так что выбрасывали сюда зачастую практически нетронутые тела.

На этот раз Дауд предусмотрительно захватил маску китобоя. 

Пристроив у створки ворот бессознательного парня, он натянул респиратор и накинул капюшон на голову. Поправил длинные перчатки до локтей, чтобы не клочка кожи не выглядывало. К вони он бы притерпелся — если сравнивать с ароматами отваров, что готовила когда-то его мать, это был всего-то легкий запашок, — но насекомые в таких количествах вызывали у него с трудом преодолимое отвращение. Кровь на руках не вызывала — а вот мухи...

В прошлый визит сюда Соколов не предупредил, как здесь мерзко. Впрочем, с его помешательством — не удивительно, что он не замечал вокруг ничего, не касающегося его драгоценного бога. Дауд, когда в полной мере осознал, насколько Соколов одержим, был не рад, что вообще связался с ним. Причем его маниакальная увлеченность не бросалась в глаза, в повседневной жизни он был всего лишь немного странноватым ученым — но стоило поднять в разговоре с ним тему Бездны...

Ну, да и ладно. Дауд поступил в Академию Натурфилософии именно за этим: подобраться к Соколову поближе, когда выяснил, что тот годами ищет встречи с Чужим. Смотрители не трогали его только за счет высокого положения. А то, что в итоге Дауд узнал мало что нового... Ну, он и не рассчитывал на быстрый успех. 

Зато, поглядев на портрет Чужого кисти Соколова — безликий, написанный лишь по рассказам из третьих уст и легендам, он внезапно осознал причину своей собственной одержимости. Не сравнимой с одержимостью Соколова, безусловно, но Дауд был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признавать — его жажда получить Метку отчасти переходила границы разумного.

Именно глядя на портрет, Дауд вспомнил: он уже встречался с Чужим.

В детстве, лет в семь или восемь — за давностью точный возраст из памяти стерся — Дауд промышлял ловлей коршунов. Они с матерью жили на отшибе Куллеро, совсем рядом с лесом, и по весне ему ничего не стоило подобраться к поближе к птичьим гнездам, чтобы расставить там силки. А потом городские ребята из семей побогаче, почти не жадничая, платили за диких коршунов — наивно надеялись выдрессировать их для ловчей охоты. Дауд уже тогда знал, что для этого нужно было брать птенцов и натаскивать их годами, но пока промысел приносил доход, бросать свое занятие не собирался. Они с матерью не голодали, но лишние деньги никогда не вредили.

Однажды, возвращаясь из леса с закутанным в плотную тряпицу коршуном — чтобы не повредить перья и не пугать птицу больше необходимого, — Дауд встретил его. Чужого — но понимал он это только теперь. Тогда замеченного на опушке человека Дауд принял за портового китобоя: из-за кожаной куртки, уже протертой на локтях, и побелевших от разводов соли сапог до середины голени. Сейчас Дауд даже не мог вспомнить, показалось ли ему хоть что-то необычным в первый миг.

— Уже распоряжаешься чужими жизнями? — спросил тот незнакомец, с любопытством наклоняясь ближе; глубоко посаженные темные глаза блеснули почти зловеще. Дауд не то чтобы испугался, но все же защитным жестом прижал сверток теснее к себе — и затихший было коршун снова затрепыхался, заклекотал приглушенно.

— Я его не убиваю, — возмутился Дауд совершенно искренне.

— А что с ним сделают потом те, кому ты его продашь? — задал следующий вопрос незнакомец. — Неужели думаешь, что отпустят? — в голос закрались смешинки, но Дауд почувствовал себя еще неуютнее. Переступил с ноги на ногу и только усилием воли подавил порыв броситься прочь и не оглядываться. Было бы чего бояться, ха!

— Не мое это дело, что с ним дальше будет, — буркнул он, принимаясь теребить край тряпицы; коршун снова замер, будто затаился. — Не мне решать потом.

— Удобная позиция, Дауд, — незнакомец смотрел, прищурившись, но... откуда он знает имя? Дауд, больше не опасаясь показаться трусом, торопливо отошел на пару шагов, потянулся свободной рукой за спину, где прятал за поясом небольшой нож — мать предупреждала, что люди бывают разными, и учила защищаться и быстро бегать в случае чего. Но незнакомец не двинулся с места, лишь склонил голову к плечу и скрестил руки на груди. — Вот только ты ошибаешься: каждое твое решение имеет свое значение и свой вес. И ответ нести тебе — не перед собой, так перед миром. 

Прозвучало непонятно, но совершенно однозначно угрожающе, и Дауд сделал еще шаг назад, наклонился вперед, прижал подбородок к груди. Коршуна выпускать не хотелось, но если придется драпать, сверток будет только мешать... Незнакомец наблюдал за ним внимательно с минуту, улыбнулся и сказал ни с того, ни с сего:

— Ты можешь достичь величия в будущем, Дауд. Если хватит сил нести ответ.

А потом развернулся и как-то совершенно незаметно растворился в подлеске, Дауд перестал видеть его совсем быстро.

Матери он о встрече со странным китобоем не рассказал, но коршуна в тот раз выпустил. Правда, через пару недель, когда захотел купить себе на рыночной площади новый нож — острый и с хорошим балансом, как раз под его детскую, слабоватую пока руку, — снова полез на приметное дерево с тремя гнездами, ставить силки. 

Слова незнакомца об ответственности за решения с годами подернулись дымкой, истрепались и подзабылись, как и сама встреча, а вот фраза «Ты можешь достичь величия» засела занозой в памяти. Точно как немногие материнские советы. Стоя над парящим котелком, она любила рассказывать ему, как оказалась на Серконосе. 

«Не заводи врагов среди ведьм, — говорила она с опасной усмешкой, — но и не бойся магии, используй ее. Амулеты увеличат твою силу и ловкость. С помощью рун можно сводить с ума. А у святилищ Великого Левиафана частенько растут смертельно прекрасные цветы, из которых получается сладчайший, молниеносный яд». 

Мать только так и называла Чужого — Великий Левиафан. И сплетала в бесконечную нить истории о моряках, встречавших его в океане.

Оказавшись вдали от дома, в Дануолле, именно вторую часть совета Дауд решил принять за руководство к действию. Безымянный Актер сумел повязать его на темных улицах провонявшей рыбой Карнаки и увезти с собой потому, что Дауду не хватило сил сопротивляться. Он понятия не имел, зачем понадобился этому мужчине с исполосованной шрамами грудью, а тот не торопился объяснять. Дауд всю дорогу до Гристоля молча сносил и тесную каморку на нижней палубе крошечного кораблика, и кормежку раз в сутки. Послушно учился как лицедейству, так и мастерству убивать себе подобных — кем был странный Актер с настолько разносторонним набором навыков, Дауд так и не узнал... Потому что убил того при первом представившемся случае. Но это была именно удача — сил в честном бою ему по-прежнему не хватило бы.

А значит, чтобы ничего подобного никогда — никогда, ни за что! — не повторилось, нужно было стать непобедимым самому. И раз уж мать советовала не бояться магии... Да еще и об отмеченных богом рассказывала истории по вечерам вместо сказок. Жуткие истории, но спал маленький Дауд все равно крепко. А теперь поставил перед собой цель — получить ту самую божественную, всесильную метку. Варить зелья и вырезать костяные амулеты по примеру матери его все же не тянуло.

Чтобы не подохнуть с голоду, он использовал полученные от Актера навыки: стал сначала наемником, а потом уже и убийцей, быстро заслужил определенную репутацию в темных переулках Дануолла и начал зарабатывать. И, как только немного освоился, принялся искать встречи с Великим Левиафаном. В океане — но даже в самый жуткий шторм ее не дождался. У алтарей, куда приносил собранные руны, — но его приветствовала лишь тишина. Дальше поиски привели его в Академию Натурфилософии. Попытку пробраться в секретные архивы Аббатства и Ордена Оракулов он решил оставить совсем напоследок.

Когда Дауд, глядя на портрет Чужого впервые, от неожиданности проговорился, что в детстве видел божество во плоти, Соколов вцепился в него, точно голодная минога в ногу беззащитного купальщика. Притащил в гости к странной, явно сумасшедшей женщине, живущей на окраине Дануолла — Вера Морэй, как рассказывал Соколов с восторгом, некогда была первой придворной красавицей, он даже нарисовал ее портрет, но спятила после путешествия на Пандуссию и практиковала теперь настоящую магию. Впрочем, сама она именовала себя иначе — Старая Ветошь. Она ласково похлопала Дауда по щеке, назвала юным любимцем своего жениха, кокетливо поправила полуистлевшие, посеревшие от времени кружевные перчатки... И, глядя на него затянутыми плотными бельмами, но такими осязаемо зрячими глазами, рассказала то, что до этого отказывалась поведать Соколову.

«В месте последнего упокоения любимых чад черноглазого бога, среди их костей, принеси в жертву черноглазого юношу, и за миг до того, как клинок разорвет нить его жизни, бог проникнет в смертное тело и останется привязан к нему до тех пор, пока лезвие ножа не покинет бренную плоть», — так наплела ведьма. А в том, что она ведьма, Дауд, не поверивший сначала словам Соколова, больше не сомневался — вокруг Старой Ветоши висело невидимое, но ощутимое кожей и костями облако искрящейся и густой, как ворвань, мощи, которое прежде Дауд всегда ассоциировал с матерью.

Как Соколов нашел бледного и тощего паренька, согласившегося за кошель монет пойти с двумя странноватыми мужчинами на свалку китовых отбросов и что именно ему пообещал кроме золота, Дауд не спрашивал. Как впрочем и о том, где Соколов научился убивать людей одним ударом в сердце — стремительным, четким и выверенным.

Потом он ходил вокруг тела и бормотал себе под нос бесконечные ругательства, перемежающиеся с короткими и неумелыми мольбами к Чужому. Дауд же наблюдал, как рубашка и куртка мальчишки пропитываются кровью, а темные глаза стекленеют. В какой-то момент Соколов наклонился и без капли брезгливости сжал пальцами с боков глазное яблоко паренька — зрачок вытянулся вертикально, подобно кошачьему, — а потом выдернул резким движением нож. Выругался громче: перемежая гристольские и тивийские ругательства, замысловато помянул семь поколений родственников Старой Ветоши, этого парня и самого Дауда.

— Мертв окончательно! Очередная неудача! — Соколов готов был еще и пнуть тело напоследок, но Дауд дернул его за плечо, останавливая. Ушедшие не заслуживают такого отношения. — Что?! Чужой не станет вселятся в грязный труп, все усилия насмарку! — и Соколов сплюнул, попав на лицо мертвецу.

Пожалуй, именно тогда Дауд окончательно решил не посвещать Соколова в свои размышления о причинах неудачи ритуала. Да, Дауд уже лет пять как зарабатывал на жизнь убийствами и не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести. Однако надругательство над мертвыми всегда было той гранью, которую он переходить при выполнении заказов отказывался — тоже материна наука.

А ритуал... Здесь, на кладбище исполинов, в миг, когда нож коснулся груди парня, Дауда точно молнией ударило: он вспомнил кое-что еще. Картинка из детства, мгновение назад присыпанная пеплом прошедших лет: теплый летний вечер, висящий в воздухе аромат цветущих олеандров смешивается с вонью потрошенной рыбы, на рыночной площади вокруг уличных музыкантов собирается разношерстная толпа, а Дауд локтями пробивает себе дорогу в первые ряды. Бренчание струн, тягучий напев, танцующая девушка в широких цветастых юбках — с последним аккордом она опускается на землю, юбки плавным кругом опадают на брусчатку, и она лежит уже будто в луже свежей алой крови. Точь-в-точь как этот вот паренек.

«В черном городе найден был тот мальчуган,  
Отец его монстр, а мать умерла.  
Попрошайка, бродяга, улиц дитя,  
Не знал он, что в клетку его поместят.

О-ио, месяц тьмы его выжег,  
О-ио, его имя исчезло,  
О-ио, его шепот слышен,  
О-ио, он канул в Бездну».

Соколов явно не интересовался серконскими народными песнями. Дауд, впрочем, тоже — но эта врезалась в память. Точнее, проступила перед внутренним взором отпечатком, оттиском на серебре, внезапно, четко и строго. Как та встреча с Чужим — о ней Дауд тоже не помнил до определенного момента.

Дауд видел во всем этом знаки. А в знаки он верил.

Да и не зря ведьма рассказал о ритуале именно ему, Соколов просто стоял рядом. Пусть она не дала никаких уточнений, но любому же очевидно, что в ритуале не мог участвовать первый попавшийся черноглазый мальчишка. Чтобы вызвать у Чужого интерес, нужно было подобрать того, с кем его бы что-нибудь роднило. Песня вручила Дауду недостающие подсказки. 

Совсем скоро он покинул Академию, перед Соколовым сославшись на разочарование в их затее. На самом деле причина, конечно, была иной: месяц тьмы наступал через пару дней, а Дауду нужно было еще найти новую — более подходящую — жертву. За две с половиной недели, ушедшие на поиски, он лишь раз задумался, стоит ли оно того. Имеет ли смысл повторять ритуал, не давший результата? Но убежденность в собственной правоте — в собственной избранности — стирала любые сомнения. А то, что Чужой до сих пор не отвечал на его зов... Силу нужно заслужить.

Подходящего мальчишку он в итоге нашел в доках. Пятнадцать лет — для беспризорника это было много, значит, умный малый. Мать пропала в застенках Аббатства за колдовство, отец сидел в Колдридже четвертый год за убийство стражника. 

Еще неделю Дауд потратил на то, чтобы соорудить на свалке подобие клетки из китовых костей и колючей проволоки, собранной с алтарей Чужого — лишней такая связь точно не будет. После этого дело встало лишь за тем, чтобы подкараулить нужного парня в одиночестве — Дауд не планировал устраивать бойню среди портовых пацанов, раз уж этого можно было избежать. В конце концов, когда-то он и сам так же протирал штаны у доков и испытывал нечто вроде ностальгии, глядя на них.

Впрочем, по-тихому придушить парня в переулке это чувство ему не помешало — дело всегда стояло для Дауда на первом месте.

Он как раз наматывал проволоку обратно на торчащие из земли неровным кругом китовые ребра, когда мальчишка зашевелился. Сморщил нос, отмахнулся от надоедливой мухи, норовившей сесть ему на губы, а потом вдруг замер и распахнул веки, разом становясь похожим на застигнутую врасплох лань. Даже черные глаза заблестели так же влажно — после коршунов Дауд и охотой на дичь промышлял, он знал, как смотрит подраненный зверь. Парень вспомнил, похоже, что случилось — в переулке он даже успел пнуть Дауда в голень, перед тем как потерял сознание. Сел осторожно, стараясь не касаться шипов по сторонам: на просторную клетку сил и времени Дауду не хватило, ребра он вкопал в землю так близко, что места развернуться оставалось немного. 

Дауд, не произнося ни слова, достал метательный кинжал. Он припоминал смутно, что в песне упоминался некий особенный нож — заточенный костями, то ли медный, то ли бронзовый, — но следующий куплет упорно не всплывал в памяти полностью, так что Дауд решил счесть эти подробности не имеющими значения здесь и сейчас. Парень при виде оружия отшатнулся назад, позабыв про шипы на проволоке, и прикрылся руками, прижал лицо к коленям, съежился, стараясь стать меньше. Но тоже молчал. Дауду вспомнилось, что он и сам ни о чем не молил своего похитителя, пока тот вез его на Гистоль... 

Парню шанса спастись, какой перепал ему самому, Дауд давать не собирался.

Шаг в сторону — теперь нож прилетит ему в незащищеное горло сбоку, между переплетениями проволоки. Дауд задержал дыхание. Стянул одним движением маску. И занес руку с ножом. 

Бросок.

— По-прежнему с легкостью распоряжаешься чужими жизнями, Дауд? — прозвучало за плечом.

Небо нахмурилось и налилось предгрозовой темнотой, но солнце, почти сползшее за горизонт, очутилось в зените. Брошенный нож, окутавшись голубоватыми каплями, замер в полете. Мелкие обломки китовых костей воспарили над землей, и воцарилась неестественная, предвкушающая — почти хищная — тишина.

Дауд вздрогнул и попытался обернуться, но вскрикнул от режущей боли, казалось, сразу во всем теле: вокруг него буквально из ниоткуда выросли — соткались? материализовались? — белоснежные, едва заметно светящиеся в наступившем полумраке ветви с острыми, тонкими и длинными шипами. Ветви выходили из земли в пальце от носков его сапог и тесно оплетали от ног до макушки; стоило шевельнуться, как шипы глубоко впивались в тело, и плотная кожа плаща не становилась им помехой. По животу, груди, правому бедру и правой щеке уже бежала кровь — Дауд чувствовал ее липкое тепло. Но он должен был увидеть Чужого! Медленно он чуть повернул и приподнял голову, не обращая внимания на скользящую со щеки по виску до самых волос горячую царапающую боль.

— Уже пять лет распоряжаюсь, — ответил он, встречаясь взглядом с Чужим — на этот раз глаза его были не просто темными, а полностью, от века до века, аспидно-черными — такими же, как застывший вулканический камень, который мать привезла с Пандуссии и хранила подобно зенице ока в память об отце Дауда. — Как распоряжается каждый, обладающий силой — а до того распоряжались мной.

Чужой незаметно переместился ближе, как будто паря над землей, — Дауд был вынужден снова повернуть голову, преодолевая боль, не в силах отвести взгляд, — коснулся пальцем кончика кинжала, зависшего в вязком мареве остановившего ход времени, провел вдоль лезвия, обхватил рукоять... И отпустил, оставив висеть на месте. Не повернув головы, произнес без какой-либо интонации:

— Значит, ты веришь в право сильного.

— А разве в мире есть другие права? — спросил Дауд с вызовом и дернулся, когда Чужой в один миг оказался прямо перед ним. Шипы-иглы впились в плоть с удвоенной жадностью, грудь обхватило кольцом вспыхнувшей боли, и тут же стало тяжело дышать. Краем глаза Дауд видел, как из белых ветви постепенно становились красными. Кроваво-красными — напиваясь его жизнью.

Чужой плавно, точно не желая больше пугать, поднял руку и невесомо провел по виску Дауда, собирая кровь. Засмотрелся на испачканные кармином подушечки пальцев, а потом вновь посмотрел Дауду в глаза и медленно, вдумчиво облизал каждый палец.

Дауд сухо сглотнул.

— А у меня в этом мире силы больше, чем у кого бы то ни было, — сообщил Чужой, не отвечая на вопрос, и в его голосе послышалась горьковатая насмешка — над Даудом, над ситуацией или... над самим собой? — Но ты надеялся пленить меня в теле смертного, Дауд. Потребовать у меня метку, пока я уязвим. Ты положился на удачу, а не силу, рискнул — и проиграл, — голос снова стал ровным, хотя сейчас как никогда пришлась к месту бы угроза — Чужой читал его намерения, словно открытую книгу. 

Он не был добрым богом, Дауд это прекрасно осознавал. И потому не стал утруждаться с ответом, который был очевиден. Да, он проиграл. Да, Чужой в праве сделать с ним, что угодно.

Например, поиздеваться, пока Дауд медленно и мучительно умирал, насаженный на послушные божественной воле шипы.

— Но у тебя еще есть шанс. Попроси меня, Дауд, — шепот вливался в уши со всех сторон разом, хотя Чужой не размыкал больше губ. — Умоляй меня.

Дауд лишь стиснул зубы; острые ветви вокруг него становились все ярче, сочнее, насыщаясь, а вот в глазах начинало понемногу темнеть. Но он не станет унижаться, нет.

Он верит в право сильного — но никогда не уступит сильному сам. Даже богу.

У Чужого дрогнуло лицо — будто он хотел одновременно нахмуриться и улыбнуться. Когда он снова поднял руку, темно-алые ветви расступились — медленно, с заметной неохотой, но покорно; Дауд попытался глубоко вздохнуть и едва сдержал стон боли и страха. Потому что его легкие отказывались расправляться — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Чужой опустил ладонь ровно над его заполошно, но уже с перебоями стучащим сердцем.

— В твою грудную клетку проник воздух, он не дает тебе дышать, — вкрадчиво — почти человечно — сообщил Чужой. — Твоя печень медленно, но неотвратимо истекает кровью. От любого твоего движения один из шипов может распороть сосуды на бедре. Это все не считая остальных, менее опасных ран. Еще пять минут, не дольше, и ты умрешь, Дауд. Мне будет тебя не хватать. Ты мог бы достичь величия, — эхом повторяя фразу из далекого прошлого, соблазняя сдаться, уступить, подчиниться. Почудилось, что смотрит при этом Чужой почти с сочувствием.

Дауд из последних сил мотнул головой — шип у лица проткнул щеку насквозь, рот наполнился кровью — и от боли немного пришел в себя, сгоняя наваждение.

Вместо сочувствия на лице Чужого читалось расчетливое недовольство.

— Не боишься смерти? — спросил он, поглаживая кончиками пальцев раздраженную, окровавленную кожу — или не кожу, а сами кости и хрящи ребер, само оголенное, уязвимое, захлебывающееся от перенапряжение сердце Дауда.

— Все когда-нибудь умрут, — прохрипел Дауд, и горло тут же стиснуло спазмом, на язык снова плеснула соль; он судорожно сглотнул, не позволяя себе закашляться.

— Да, все... — задумчиво протянул Чужой. «Кроме тебя», — подумал Дауд — сил говорить не осталось, и Чужой, будто прочитав его мысли, вдруг отвел руку. 

Алые ветви без предупреждения осыпались прахом. Дауд покачнулся, но устоял — а потом закричал. Рука Чужого метнулась обратно и прямо сквозь кожу, сквозь плоть проникла ему в живот. Глотку перехватило от тошноты, но Дауд снова не мог даже вздохнуть. Чужой смотрел ему в глаза, и антрацитовый этот взгляд парализовал Дауда, обвил незримыми путами, и он не мог ни шевельнуться, ни зажмуриться, только глядел зачарованно. Ощущение двигающихся внутри тела пальцев было одновременно омерзительным и приносящим облегчение — боль, стянувшая, казалось, каждую мышцу, каждую кость, скрутившая кишки в тугой узел, начала постепенно притупляться; она пока не исчезала, но становилась выносимой. 

Темнота постепенно подступала все ближе — это тучи на небе сгущались еще сильнее или темнело у Дауда в глазах? Лицо Чужого оставалось идеально бесстрастным, даже когда его пальцы скользнули выше, подцепили грудину, потянули — и ребра Дауда раскрылись подобно лепесткам ужасающего цветка, позволяя взглянуть на легкие, истекающие пенистой сукровицей из множества мелких проколов. Дауд видел все как бы со стороны, и ему было даже не больно — потому что следом Чужой погладил трепещущие внутренности, стирая кровь, позволяя снова начать дышать, и нежно надавил, возвращая ребра на положенное место, сплавляя их воедино с грудиной, смыкая цветок обратно. А может, боль не ощущалась потому, что Дауду все это лишь чудилось в бреду из-за почти смертельной уже кровопотери. 

А потом Чужой отстранился, отнимая руку. Склонил голову к плечу. И, стоило лишь моргнуть, исчез.

Дауд упал на колени и жадно вздохнул — и в нос немедленно ударила густая, плотная вонь разложения, но ему было на это плевать. Как и на сочащиеся кровью, ноющие и пульсирующие болью — но больше не смертельные — раны по всему телу. Он дышал. Он был жив. И... Он стянул с левой руки перчатку, несколько секунд смотрел, не веря глазам, а после наконец ошеломленно, почти безумно захохотал.

«Великого Левиафана бессмысленно просить или умолять, — сказала ему мать после того, как маленький Дауд однажды заявил ей, что обязательно получит метку, когда вырастет. — Его невозможно убедить. Невозможно запугать или задобрить. С ним нельзя заключить уговор. Великого Левиафана можно лишь заинтересовать своими поступками».

Собравшись с силами, Дауд поднялся и поковылял к выходу со свалки, не оглядываясь на съежившееся в клетке из китовых ребер тело — метательный кинжал попал ровно туда, куда его направила умелая рука, и смерть черноглазого паренька была мгновенной. Хотя... Чужой ведь мог остановить нож. Мог, но не стал... 

Дауд крепко зажмурился, оперся рукой на выступающий из земли хребет, пережидая, пока пройдет головокружение. Своего он добился. Остальное уже не важно.

* * *

Через много-много лет, стоя перед Колыбелью Чужого в Бездне, Дауд вспомнил почему-то именно эту мелочь: не императрицу, не Далилу, а того мальчишку. С ним вообще сейчас творилось нечто странное: воспоминания и мысли путались в клубок, вычленить откуда отдельные нити становилось все сложнее с каждым проведенным здесь, во тьме и безвременьи, часом. Или днем, или веком — безвременье не давало считать проходящие мимо мгновения.

Дауд осознавал, что закованное в камень тело ему не ответит, его не услышит, но все же предъявил свои обвинения:

— Ты говорил, что ты сильнее всех в этом мире, а я слишком поздно понял, что сила не дает права распоряжаться чужими жизнями. Но тебе ведь ничего не стоило спасти того паренька! Он был вообще ни при чем!

Шелест за спиной заставил обернуться рывком, но вместо привычно парящего божества перед Даудом предстал лишь неясный сгусток,сплетенный света и тьмы, так похожий на еще одну душу, заточенную здесь на веки веков. Мгновение, вдох, удар мертвого уже сердца — и перед Даудом оказался Чужой.

— За все действия нужно нести ответ, Дауд, я тебе уже говорил. Его убил ты, а не я, — голос его был по-прежнему безэмоционален. Мертв, подумал Дауд. И голос, и сам Чужой — просто он об этом еще не знал. Не знал же, верно?

— Но ты мог это изменить, — прорычал Дауд. — И за то, что ты не помешал мне — ответ нести уже тебе. И за то, что дал мне метку, делая сильнее. Мне и другим безумцам, собиравшим кровавую жатву с мира тебе на увеселение!

Чужой странно, криво усмехнулся — а ведь раньше эмоций на его лице было не прочесть.

— Виноват ли в смерти того ребенка еще и тот, кто выковал твой кинжал? Или Соколов, приведший тебя к дорогой Вере? А может, уличные музыканты, чью песню ты вспоминал, разыскивая его?

— Не заговаривай мне зубы! — Дауд отшатнулся, борясь с желанием зажать уши. — Ты держал кинжал в руке. Ты мог отвести его в сторону! 

Чужой, словно не услышав его, продолжил:

— А может быть, виноваты и вовсе те, кто сделал меня мной? А, Дауд? — он произнес это с таким искренним любопытством — невероятно, невозможно искренним, — что Дауд растерялся. Это и был самый важный вопрос? Могло ли быть так, что корень проблемы не в Чужом?..

— Право сильного определяет ход истории, — отмахнулся Дауд от сомнений. — Ты даешь силу избранным, и история идет так, как хочется тебе. Безумие продолжается, пока ты существуешь и наслаждаешься им.

Чужой вздохнул совершенно по-человечески, устало и как будто отрешенно.

— Жаждущие крови безумцы никуда не денутся, даже если я исчезну, правда, Дауд? — спросил он снова ровным тоном. «Исчезну», а не «умру». Чужой... боялся? Иначе к чему эти рассуждения? 

— Но они не будут сильнее всех живых, кроме десятка избранных отмеченных! — возразил Дауд упрямо. 

— Ты мог достичь...

— Заткнись! — оборвал Дауд. Разговор не имел смысла. Он больше не купится на запутанные речи Чужого, не поверит. — Даже самые сильные должны нести ответ за свои действия или бездействие! Даже ты! — припечатал Дауд решительно и отвернулся.

Снова раздался шелест за спиной, и больше тишину уже ничто не нарушало до прихода Билли. Милой и доброй — даже после всех предательств и ошибок — Билли, предложившей Чужого пощадить. 

Нет. Каждый несет ответ за свои поступки. Чужой понесет его тоже.

Занесенный кинжал с двумя лезвиями — из клубка памяти выползла очередная нить-строчка-из-песни: «Из бронзы клинок, что бритвы острей» — застыл на бесконечное мгновение и вошел Чужому ровно в сердце. Дауд удовлетворенно выдохнул, хотя здесь и не должен был дышать. Все. Конец. И тут... под рукой Билли тихо — но не менее удовлетворенно — выдохнул Чужой. Билли отдернулась, отшатнулась, как если бы обжегшись, но слишком поздно.

— ...ты достиг величия, Дауд, — прощальный шепот должен был теряться в нарастающем, давящем на барабанные перепонки гуле, но Дауд слышал его слишком четко. — Величия, уничтожившего мир.

Бездна выла. Скрипела. Скрежетала. Сокращалась, сжимаясь в точку, — и с оглушительным криком разворачивалась вновь. Вокруг них с Билли образовался кокон из пустоты и свиста, пока Бездна, урча и чавкая, пожирала души, собравшиеся у Колыбели, отрывая от их призрачных тел куски.

— Все когда-нибудь умрут, — произнес Дауд, выталкивая слова через силу, через захвативший все его естество ужас. Бездна сыто, удовлетворенно стонала, начиная снова сжиматься; Билли, тонко, пронзительно вскрикнув, упала вниз, в пустоту со стремительно разрушающегося каменного островка.

— И я тоже, — выдохнул Чужой; глаза, залитые вместо черноты кровью, закатились, и обмякшее тело исчезло в воющих завихрениях Бездны следом за Билли.

Рассыпаясь на кусочки под давлением неумолимой силы, Дауд отрешенно думал лишь об одном: своего он добился. Остальное уже не важно.

Не важно уже ни для кого.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от неповторимой [Eneada](https://twitter.com/eneadart/status/1056607898980233216).  
> 


End file.
